Shut up , zero !
by Zerovk
Summary: A prewritten humor filled kaze one-shot collection under the theme ' shut up , zero ' why I bottom . Hit on demand . Clingy with a twist .
1. Chapter 1

.

.

.

The night class , especially Akatsuki , has had it because of a certain couple , namely , Kaname and Zero .

They seriously argue about that _thing_ all day long , even though they know the final result . we all do .

" They are at it again . "  
The orange haired male massaged his forehead as he inwardly guessed the reason why a lot of noise was coming from Kaname and Zero 's room .

He'd lost count of the times he had heard that conversation and it was starting to get a little bit annoying - please note the intended sarcasm - .

" What kind of logic is that ?! "  
He heard Zero yelling.  
Not so long after it , Kaname's voice could be heard .  
" Zero , you know how I prefer it . I can't see why you keep bringing that subject up ! "  
And Akatsuki agrees from his position in the living room , nodding along .

" Because I'm bored of this routine ! And you are so selfish having your way every single time ! "  
There came Zero's argument .  
You would think by the end of their conversation , Zero will have the upper hand but no . Kaname just makes it seem like he had agreed .

Not being able to stand it anymore , Akatsuki stood up , abandoning the couch before making his way towards the room he wanted to blow up , quite literally .

" HEY ! I seriously can't see why you two keep on arguing all day long about that issue when you know the final result ! we all do . " He had yelled , taking in the startled faces in front of him . They were not surprised because of the fact he heard them , for they were far beyond the point of feeling embarrassed having others hear their conversation , after all .

They were startled because they had been **yelled at** by the youngest .

" Zero , you know Kaname would never do it , just deal with it ! " He stated strictly , pointing towards the grumpy silverette .

Zero raised his eyebrows at that but it didn't last long as he heard Kaname speak .

" Tell him , Akatsuki ! " A certain vocalist exclaimed .

Zero spun his head around to gaze at his lover , perhaps glare would be the right term .

" Give him a lecture about it , please . " Added the brunette as he guided Zero towards Akatsuki and out of the room , then swung the door shut .

Zero - in his bewilderment- , didn't get to argue back . But once he regained his full mental powers , he started hitting Akatsuki and complaining hysterically .

" HEY ! Is this how you repay me for teaching you how to take a perfect selca , ha ? "

Akatsuki rolled his eyes at that . Every time he does something Zero doesn't approve of , the elder keeps bringing that topic up .

" Look , senpai . Kaname would not let you top . The only way for you to win in that issue is by drugging him ~ " sang the younger like he hadn't just suggested a very sinister plan .

Zero stared at him for a while , processing it until his face split into a deranged smile .

" YES ! " He jumped on the younger , hugging him . The silverette honestly didn't know how that never crossed his mind before .

As for Akatsuki , he was lost for words .

 _Wow , Zero senpai is so easy to fool_. the flame haired male thought in astonishment . _A moment ago he was hitting me like an angry chicken and now he is hugging the life out of me , thinking my suggestion could actually work . I bet that's how Kaname senpai fools him into thinking he would let him top_ .

" Hey ? I told you to lecture not hug him ! " Shouted Kaname as he got out of the room , only to witness such scene .

Akatsuki threw his hands in the air before defending himself , saying it was Zero who initiated it . _the coward bastard . Even though it was true_.

" What ? Come here ! " Kaname said strictly as he pulled Zero towards their room . the said did not resist because he got what he wanted . He had a plan , a fully functioning one at that .

" What were you talking about ? Why did you hug him ? Are you planning something ? "

Questions time .

" I won't tell you . " Zero crossed his arms as he sat comfortably on the bed . He wouldn't give in that easily when he finally had something to annoy the elder with .

" You won't ? " Kaname repeated , raising his eyebrows menacingly .

" No . " Answered Zero ,not sparing the elder a look .

" Fine ! " Kaname snapped before sitting on the bed , feeling a little bit annoyed .

.

.

Silence .

.

.

Zero's internal thoughts :

Most people think I'm the top in our relationship but that's nowhere near the truth . Yea , I'm the mischievous rapper in our band and have this swag on stage but in real life am actually shy and .. sadly submissive .

Most people judge Kaname based on his pretty face but oh if only they know what that pretty face hides .  
Don't they realize it's Kaname that initiates almost everything between us ? He has this aggressive aura around him that makes him naturally take the lead . He says I make a perfect bottom and that I'm tiny , short , and cute . but I hit him for that .

If looks could kill , anyone who had made Kaname jealous - by interacting with me - would have been already buried deep in hell .

By contrast , When I get jealous , I sulk .

And even though I initiate skinship with the other members , I rarely do so with Kaname because he is different . Because I get shy around him and secretly love him initiating it .

Kaname pov :

Most people think I'm the girl in relationship because I have a pretty face . Seriously ? What kind of demented logic is that ?

Looks do not correlate with such thing . For example , with straight couples , the girl may actually not look so feminine . Does that automatically suggest she fucks her man ? Well , yea she can do him ( pegging ) but .. whatever ..

what about the famous " Don't judge a book by its cover " ?

I believe I'm slightly taller than Zero , have broader shoulders , am also slightly older and ehem bigger , if you know what I mean .

I can't seriously imagine myself moaning under him , saying " God , you are so big ~ " Because .. it's the other way round . Just look at his beautiful and delicate hands then look at mine , they mirror my little friend down there.

I'm not saying he can't top . He is a man as well and can do so , I just prefer it the way it is now and am sure he feels the same.  
He loves bottoming ! He freaking loves being submissive . Need I make myself more clear ?

.

.

.

.

They lapsed into silence until Kaname could take it no more .

" What is it that I'm doing wrong , ha ? " Kaname's outburst came .

" Am I not good enough ? Do I not satisfy you ? "

He was so lost so as to why Zero would want to reverse their positions .

" It has nothing to do with you ! It's about me getting sick and bored ! "

Such a strong blow , if interpreted **wrong** ..

Kaname processed and translated the younger's words .

 _So having sex with me is boring ? You are getting sick of it ?_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

" _So you are bored of me .. you are bored of being together ? you wanna break up ? " Kaname started , feeling dejected . He didn't make an effort moving from his position on the bed but his eyes surely stayed glued to the younger ._

" _What ? When did I ever say that ? Are you trying to find an excuse to pin the blame on me ? so that I end up being the bad guy ? " Taken aback by the elder's words , Zero stood up before approaching his lover._

 _" You said it yourself !" Kaname exclaimed defensively . And he felt so goddamn mad at himself for that . He'd never been the type to get all dramaqueen like or jump to conclusions .. He was not the type to feel insecure .. God !_

 _" I said I'm bored of our positions! " corrected Zero just as he stood an inch away from the elder . He'd never even thought of that particular issue ._

 _But Kaname had to sulk and Zero knew that thick head of his lover won't be convinced easily . And so he opted for what he believed would make Kaname soften ._

 _He raised his hand , caressing the elder's face , urging the said to lock gazes ._

 _They kept gazing at each other , with Zero waiting for Kaname to give in whilst the other did his best to look away but couldn't._

 _Once he was sure Kaname was totally captivated under his spell , the silverette carried on with his words ._

 _" Kaname , you don't even let me ride you. "_

 _Way to go , Zero . Way to go ._

 _" So you want to ride me that bad ? " Came Kaname's question , for which Zero replied diplomatically ._

 _" Well , I would prefer if you let me top you but yea.. "_

 _At that , Kaname let out a deep sigh ._

 _" Let me prepare myself.. " said Kaname as he released Zero's hand and went to get something from a drawer ._

 _The younger furrowed his eyebrows , lilac eyes glued to what Kaname was doing ._

 _To his surprise , he found Kaname holding a small glass bottle.._

 _Did he seriously need to drink ? was it that hard to accept being a sober bottom ? Was he desperate , not wanting to recall it ? Was Zero being so pushy about it or was it Kaname the one magnifying it ?_

 _" Come here , darling . Have some . It's not enough to make you drunk but it will certainly make you feel good . "_

 _Not wanting to have another argument , Zero shrugged his thoughts away and joined in ._

 _What he didn't notice was that Kaname got something else other than the bottle of alcohol ._

 _Once they had enough of the drink , the elder started leading the younger towards the bed._

 _Kaname wanted to test how drunk Zero was and so he acted spontaneously ._

" _What are those ? " He asked after raising two fingers , making Zero chuckle before replying " Two fingers ~ "_

" _Right ~ " sang back Kaname as he hovered over the said ._

 _He wrapped the blindfold he got earlier over Zero's eyes and started sensually touching him whilst saying " Now imagine yourself sucking on those fingers . "_

 _Kaname's husky voice went straight into Zero's ear and his breath tickled the younger , that combined with the slight sensual touch made the rapper twitch in desire and need that he completely ignored the fact he got a blindfold on - the alcohol did surely make his processing skills slower- ._

 _And as if that wasn't enough , Kaname carried on verbally turning the younger on ._

 _" Imagine me riding you , don't you like that ? You want me so bad , ha ? You want to dominate ? "_

 _Zero let out a moan of approval that in turn excited Kaname even more , making him add some extra pressure to his touch as well as purposely whispering in a whole lot more seductive voice ._

 _" You want me under you , moaning and pleading you to go faster , harder , and deeper , ha ? "_

 _Zero nodded , taking in a deep breath before Kaname guided the younger's hands to his own neck . He had always loved the way the silverette stroke his hair just above his neck ._

 _" Would you finger me or let me do it myself whilst you watch ? " Kaname had moaned more than asked , perfectly aware his actions drove Zero insane with lust ._

 _" Would you do me nice and slow , or rough and fast , or .. ? " Kaname trailed off , palming Zero's clothed erection , earning himself a bloody sexy moan from the lad under him._

" _Or soft then rough and fast ? "_

 _Every little touch , every little sensation sent Zero to cloud 9 and the term " pleasure " started to have a new meaning that night._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Akatsuki woke up drowsy , eyelids heavy as he grabbed the carton of milk and started preparing a bowl of cornflakes . For a moment , all he could hear was the sound of milk hitting the bowl until a thundering voice came echoing ._

 _Startled , he dropped the carton of milk , perfectly staining the floor in white._

 _" Kaname YOU FUCKING LIAR , YOU LIED TO MEEEEE ! " Yelled Zero as he kept pushing Kaname out of the room to the hallway._

" _Who's gonna buy us a new carton of milk ? " Akatsuki asked , obviously ignoring the more than natural occurrence , as soon as the couple emerged ._

 _Kaname ignored it , commenting " Zero cums twice as much as the amount of milk on the floor ~"_

 _Completely irrelevant information that certainly did not count as an answer to Akatsuki's logical and , more importantly , decent question._

 _As for Zero , he literally felt he could eat Kaname alive , drink from his blood to the last drop then bury him in an old fucking coffin like Count Dracula . He wanted to suffocate him to death ._

 _" Kuran FUCKING Kaname , YOU ARE FORBIDDEN TO COME ANYWHERE NEAR ME ! " Snapped Zero , pointing his index towards the insufferable and shameless lover of his ._

 _Akatsuki chose to go with the flow , adding a joke of his own ._

 _" Ew , Kaname ? When did your humor skills steep so low ? "_

" _Hey , guys ? You are so noisy and it's still so early , what happened ? " Takuma emerged , casually wrapping an arm around Zero's shoulders until he noticed the dark aura emitting from the said ._

 _" Oh dear ? you look terribl- oh Gosh ? What's that ? " Takuma interrupted himself as he witnessed the milk on the floor ._

 _Zero groaned , abandoning the kitchen , throwing a tantrum._

 _" You fooled him again ? " the blonde asked after making sure Zero had already locked himself in the room and was out of earshot ._

 _Kaname barely suppressed a playful smile , feeling extremely amused and not at all guilty ._

" _Dude , that's frustrating . " Noted Takuma ,watching for his feet and the milk before adding " It's not a game. At some point , he will really get mad and think you never take him seriously. If you are never gonna give it to him don't give him false hopes . He is not a child. "_

 _But then the furious chicken came back few minutes later ._

 _When Zero was whining and complaining to Takuma that Kaname does that every time , Kaname and Akatsuki kept on making fun of the silverette ._

 _Takuma , the knight in shining armor , decided to turn the tables , offering humbly_

 _" Zero , I will let you top me . "_

 _" Really ? Then I can break up with him , right ? " joining in the act , the silver haired male asked innocently._

 _" Oh my . Takuma , I knew you really love me . " Zero batted his eyelashes , hands crossed together over his chest like how a romantic girl would ._

 _Kaname was tasting his own medicine then ._

 _" I swear today you will end up on a hospital bed . " Kaname threatened his lover , enraged by the teasing ._

 _The said retorted " Define hospital . "_

 _" And Takuma , you little bitch . of course ! I knew you are a bottom as well ! " said Kaname , referring to Senri topping Takuma ._

 _Ignore the rated conversation , that's how they usually are ._

 _" Why would I need hospital ? " Zero insisted , wanting Kaname to answer him , wanting his attention ._

 _" Are you perhaps going to hit me ? "_

 _But Kaname didn't answer Zero . He was busy sending death glares to a certain green eyed male ._

 _" Dare touch him and spend the rest of your life impotent ! " Warned Kaname in a rather possessive manner ._

 _And in the middle of all that ruckus , there was Akatsuki ._

 _" Quit it you morons , you horny bastards before I call the cops .. Jeez ! Am I living with porn stars or what ? "_

 _Then all hell got directed at him ._

 _" Akatsuki , don't get us started on you ! " Exclaimed Zero with a distinct raising of his eyebrows ._

 _" You are like .. the horniest of us all . COMBINED ! " Agreed Takuma ._

 _" But you are just so damn good at hiding it . " completed Kaname ._

 _All of them , outraged , snapped at each other until Hanabusa came out rubbing his eyes ._

 _He looked at them , amazed , and after things started making sense , he spoke up " Tsuki wouldn't let me top either . " before pouting ._

 _None of them had a chance to reply when - all of studen - an extremely furious Senri made his way inside the kitchen ._

 _" If I hear one more word along the lines of top/bottom , top/bottom , I will do all of you bottomers right here right now and damn you bottomers live with the fact you were born bottom ! "_

 _Kaname came forward , enraged ._

 _" You would lay a hand on mine , I would do yours right in front of you , making him a moaning mess , begging and crying for more so that bitch of yours would stop wreckings others' relationships ."_

 _Senri opened his mouth to retort back but Zero beat him to it " Kaname ! " He wanted to say ' Kaname , behave ! ' but couldn't dare ._

 _All of them got astonished ._

 _How could he even think about it ?_

 _Standing up against Senri . Seriously ? Kaname was sure something else ._

 _Zero , though , was forced to stay quiet when an " Oh please , shut up already " was heard from all of them , except for Kaname ._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Hope you guys enjoyed this . Why I bottom . idea divided in two chapters ._

 _The next chapter is going to be Hit on demand ._

 _And the last one is clingy with a twist which will conclude this prewritten one-shot collection ._

 _updated 19 dec , 2017_


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

Hit on demand

.

.

.

In which Zero doesn't let Kaname sleep until the elder hits or slaps him.

.

.

.

" Kana , slap me ~ "

Kaname thought the younger started such thing as a joke , but it turned out he wasn't joking .

Bewildered , the brunette then thought of something else . Maybe Zero confused slapping as something good.

Did his mind perhaps mix kissing and slapping ? Or was he masochistic ?

" Zero , why would I hit you? "  
Kaname really really wanted to sleep and didn't have energy to go about arguing with his lover .

" Because I have been bad. " Zero simply replied , leaning closer , tilting his face so that the elder could hit it. But Kaname only rolled his eyes , deciding to go with the flow.

" Here ~ "  
He patted Zero's face softly , intending to sleep after it , but a certain rapper didn't let him .

" Kana , stronger ! " Zero insisted , guiding Kaname's hand to his own face

" But , Zero ! you haven't done anything bad ! " Kaname exclaimed in disbelief . He just wanted to sleep .

" Exactly ! I lied , so I'm bad . punish me ! " Zero said so , crawling closer towards the elder.

" Zero , I won't hit you so deal with it ! "  
The brunette stated with a tone of finality but then the stubborn chicken had other plans .

" I swear if you don't hit me , I won't let you sleep. " Zero spoke up seriously .  
And back to square one they were.  
Kaname briefly considered it before standing up and leading the silverette towards the door . If he doesn't throw Zero out of the room , he wouldn't get any sleep.

Once Zero processed the fact he was thrown out , he started knocking on the door harshly.

" Kaname ! " Zero yelled and the elder started getting seriously irritated .

" Zero ! If you wake the others up , I'm gonna get mad at you ! " warned Kaname sternly , hoping his silly lover would drop the nonsensical act .

" Oh . I want you to ~ " Zero only sang in response , much to Kaname's bewilderment .

" If I get mad , I won't hit you ! " Kaname switched tactics .

Then a voice came yelling " Just HIT HIM , Kaname ! " Akatsuki said , enraged by the disturbance of his sleep.

Kaname groaned in annoyance , opened the door , dragged Zero inside , and closed the door again .

He placed his hands over Zero's face then pinched the younger's cheeks.

" There . Now sleep . " He motioned for the younger to go and sleep , thinking he himself would finally sleep . Alas .

Zero exclaimed , protesting " Kaname ! "

And the elder inwardly whined .

He grabbed Zero and threw him on bed , covered him with blankets , and then proceeded to shut Zero's mouth with his hand .  
" Zero , shhhh ! "

At first , it was annoying and maybe even irritating but once Kaname learned to look at it in an intimate way , it was kinda sexy.

" I'm not a kid for you to pinch my cheeks ! "

Zero complained , snatching the covers away.

" Zero , sleep ! I won't hit you ! " Kaname said for the millionth time .

" Why not ?! " Yelled Zero like he had every right to .

" Are you for real ? " The elder yelled back , utterly stunned .

" I want it. " Stated Zero , gazing at his lover , hoping it would have some effect .

Kaname started massaging his forehead , trying to control himself.

" Fine ! " he sat up and grabbed a pillow before smacking it against Zero's head.

" Ah ! " Zero , taken aback , let out a soft groan .

" Gosh ! I feel guilty already ! "  
Kaname regretted it and leaned closer , checking on the younger who was holding his head after the impact .

" Kaname ! Why did you do that ?! "  
Zero exclaimed , his tone showing how dissatisfied he was , which made Kaname confused - to say the least - .

" you said you wanted it ! " He exclaimed , the younger almost driving him insane .

" I said I wanted **you** to hit me , not a pillow ! " The said younger corrected before pouting intensively .

" Zero , I promise I will hit you dead on inside but not now. I wanna sleep ! "  
Promised Kaname suggestively .

 _If you know what I mean ~_

 __" Kaname , just one hit. " Insisted Zero , disregarding the sexual note Kaname has made .

It was getting annoying to the point the brunette actually wanted to hit the younger.

" Are you fucking kidding me , Zero ? " The elder snapped as his need for sleep dominated .

" Please ? " Pleaded Zero , using his puppy eyes .

" No ! You said only one hit ! " Kaname disapproved , feeling like an idiot for even leading that conversation .

" Well , it doesn't count because you used a pillow. " Noted Zero quite mischievously .

Kaname nearly shed tears.

How to convince that idiot ?

Seeing as there existed no other way , Kaname heaved a deep breath before gulping .

SMACK !

And true enough , they slept afterwards . but as dawn came , Zero woke up with a sour mood and started snapping at Kaname whose mind wasn't really functioning properly .

" Did You just hit me last night ? you cruel beast ! "

He went out of the room , leaving a stunned Kaname behind . the elder was not even fully awake by then .

Akatsuki was in the kitchen , making himself some cereal and yet again dropped the milk carton because of the sudden commotion ..

And when Kaname stomped over to the kitchen , the youngest was in a foul mood.

But he stayed quiet , grabbing himself another carton and as he was about to pour the milk , Zero yelled at once , startling Akatsuki again .. And so he ended up dropping the second carton in row .

Zero actually YELLED .

" Akatsuki , this beast hit me so hard it has left a red mark with clear five fingers. "

Akatsuki was trying hard to control his temper which nearly urged him to get his hands on Zero and hit him twice as much .

As Takuma emerged , he gasped in surprise. " Oh my .. Zero . who did this to you ? And wait .. I don't remember we had milk stream running in our kitchen .. "

Zero got even more annoyed and tried to seek Takuma's attention. Needy Chicken .

" Takuma , Kaname hit me .. See ? " Zero sniffed , feigning innocence .

Before Takuma could answer , Kaname beat him to it.

" Were you not the one who pestered me to hit you all night long until I did so ?! You submissive masochist !" Enraged , Kaname snapped .

" You even begged for it ! "

" I didn't ask you to hit me this hard ." Retorted Zero , cheeks growing red by Kaname's choice of words .

" oh .. My poor senpai . Why are you still with him ? " Takuma spoke up , softening , using his index to lift Zero's face up.

" You think so too ? that I should look for someone who will take care of me , right ? "

Zero joined in the act , clinging to Takuma , wanting to provoke Kaname .

" Takuma ! That's it ! Make a last wish . this is your last day , I swear ! " As Kaname moved forth - enraged - , he was halted .

" What now ? Are you going to hit him now ? first me , now him ? " Zero came forward , hiding Takuma behind his tiny figure .

" Oh ~ Have you ever seen a fish hiding behind a chicken ? "

Kaname sarcastically noted and before the other two could respond , Akatsuki groaned in irritation .

"Aghhhhhh ! Even if Kaname hadn't last night , I would have done it. And if you don't shut up now , I am gonna hit you twice and as hard you will forget your name ." the copper haired male lashed at the other three because no one cared about his spoiled mood .

Zero gasped , feeling offended and Takuma choked on his laughter , whilst Kaname grew over-protective .

" Look who's talking . Just because you have some muscles built up , you think you can throw all manners away ? Show your manliness by punching the sand bag sleeping in your room." said Kaname sardonically , referring to a certain chubby blonde with sky blue eyes .

" I am here . who wants to hit me ? "  
Hanabusa emerged , rubbing his eyes , muttering those words .

" To hell with all of you . Is this a home or a goddamn hospital for sick psychos ? can't even sleep a wink because of these little shits , peace wreckers , busted bottomers . I will hit you all dead and so deep that you will lose your voices eternally. " Senri came yelling right after .

" Wait . wait .. WAIT . who the hell are you threatening ? mine ? You narcoleptic , grown up idiot. Take your shit and die or I will suck all blood out of his aorta . First I 'll kill him by ripping his heart open . second , will throw him to vultures . thir- "

Kaname challenged Senri but then got interrupted .

" Kaname .. " Zero said , his jaw almost dropping .

" Shut up ! " they all voiced it out to Zero unanimously.

.

.

.

.


End file.
